Erik
in " "}} |kanji=コブラ |rōmaji=Kobura |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Maroon |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Oración Seis |partner= |previous partner=Cubellios |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Sound Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut=Episode 51 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice=Atsushi Imaruoka |english voice=Jarrod Greene |image gallery=yes }} Cobra (コブラ Kobura), whose real name is Erik, is a former member of the now-disbanded Oración Seis, a Dark Guild composed of six powerful Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 He, along with the other Oración Seis members, sought to find Nirvana, a destructive Magic that was sealed long ago.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 Cobra is among the few remaining members who formed the Reborn Oración Seis. Appearance Cobra is a slim man of average height with tanned skin and spiky, upward-styled crimson hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with slanted eyes similar to Natsu’s, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. He also sports a simple circular earring on his left ear. Being an artificial Dragon Slayer, when Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he enters Dragon Force, and the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 21 Cobra's outfit consists of an elaborated whitish coat with purple inner lining and cuffs intricately decorated by silver-colored motifs, and many studs lined up the chest, the high collar and the sleeves, which have armbands seemingly made of metal around them above Cobra's elbows. Below it, Cobra wears a dark shirt, and he also sports a pair of crimson leather pants held up by a studded belt, with more similar belts circling diagonally the upper parts of his legs, and simple brown shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 3 Cobra's attire received some changes in the anime. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 51 In X791, Cobra has a scar across his right eye (a result of the sacrifice he made to attain new powers) and his ears are also noticeably pointed; in addition, he no longer wears the earring on his left ear.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 140 Personality Like the other members of the Oración Seis, Cobra is confident and enjoys seeing his opponents suffer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 Cobra believes that Second Generation Dragon Slayers are superior to First Generation Dragon Slayers, and even finds their existence questionable, as Dragons are believed to be extinct, and therefore finds it ridiculous that people such as Natsu were taught their Magic by nonexistent beings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 8-9 He is also quite easy-going, as he was able to laugh at a joke during a battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 16-17 Cobra harbors great affection towards his snake Cubellios, considering her to be his greatest friend, and being willing to dedicate his prayer to hear her voice, which in itself is impossible, even for someone like Cobra, who has exceptional hearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 6-7 In X791, Cobra has a more quiet, angry, and hostile personality. He frequently belittles Erza Scarlet and the Fairy Tail Guild for their faith in friendship. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Reborn Oración Seis, and how much they had to give up; he believes that Fairy Tail is undeserving. It is not until he is defeated by Erza and he sees Kinana again that Cobra forgoes his forsaking of friendship. History Jellal enslaved Cobra as a child until Brain arrives at the Tower of Heaven and takes Cobra and four other enslaved children to become members of his own guild, all with Jellal's permission.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 Cobra soon became a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds, and, much like his guildmates, began to seek out the lost, destructive Magic that is Nirvana. Synopsis Oración Seis arc Cobra, along with the other members of the Oración Seis, attacks the Light Team; he engages Erza Scarlet in combat. The two battles on equal ground, that is, until Racer and Hoteye join the fray, turning their conflict into a three-on-one battle. Using the openings granted by his comrades, Cobra orders Cubellios to bite Erza's arm, poisoning the S-Class Mage. As Erza reels from the assault, Cobra informs her that the poison isn't fast-acting and will kill her slowly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Cobra, on Brain's orders, follows Jellal, as they believe that he is trying to steal Nirvana from them. Cobra eventually succeeds in finding Jellal and bares witness to Nirvana's activation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Pages 9-11 Distracted, Cobra continues watching Nirvana activate, allowing Erza to arrive at the scene unnoticed. Seeing her, Cobra becomes shocked, believing her to have died at the hands of Cubellios' poison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 17-19 Cobra then moves to confront Jellal and proceeds to learn that Jellal has placed a Self-Destruction Spell on Nirvana. After failing to undo the spell, Cobra tries to regain Jellal as an ally but becomes horrified when he sees that Jellal has placed a Self-Destruction Spell on himself as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 15-21 Luckily, however, much to Cobra's pleasure, Brain arrives and dispels the Self-Destruction Spell before ultimately activating Nirvana's Second Stage. However, as the great Magic activates, the Fairy Tail delegates slowly make their way up Nirvana's legs, unbeknownst to Brain and Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Pages 5-17 Natsu Dragneel, carried by Happy, manages to make his way to the center of Nirvana and attack Brain but is intercepted by Cobra, who is riding his now-winged serpent, Cubellios. Now confronting one another in midair, Cobra momentarily overwhelms Natsu due to his ability to hear the Fire Dragon Slayer's movements. However, after hearing Natsu's thoughts, Cobra maliciously chuckles, stating that he'll gladly "play" with Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 8-17 Laughing over the top of them, Cobra heeds Brain's order to kill Natsu and Happy, gleefully stating that they make a wonderful snack for Cubellios. Charging at them, Cobra and Cubellios repeatedly knock Natsu and Happy away; Cobra repeats multiple times that Natsu's efforts are in vain, as he can hear him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 2-6 Cobra then proceeds to dodge Natsu's blind strikes, stating that, contrary to Happy's belief that his Magic allows him to solely read movements, his Magic allows him to hear the voices of others' hearts. Cobra then pauses before laughing at a joke Natsu formulated inside his head, confirming his just-prior statement. Right after, Cobra repeats the battle strategy Happy is conveying to Natsu, once more telling them that he can hear their thought process and that they have no hope of defeating him. Much to Natsu's fury, Cobra counts off the number of other strategies Natsu has formulated inside head, mocking him as he does so. Natsu then goes on the offensive, charging at Cobra; Cobra dodges Natsu's first two strikes, but is nicked by third and taken aback. He is then repeatedly hit by Natsu, completely shocked at Natsu's lack of thought. Blocking Natsu's final punch, Cobra praises Natsu, telling him that he's never encountered someone such as him and that cheap tricks won't work. As his coat sleeves begin to disintegrate, Cobra inflicts damage to Natsu's caught hand and, after entering Dragon Force, reveals himself to be the Poison Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 17-21 Cobra then goes on the offensive, personally swiping at Natsu with his claws and kicking him away with poison-enhanced kicks, destroying Natsu's flesh with each strike. Cobra then states as the he is the Poison Dragon Slayer, his very touch destroys everything, dodging every one of Natsu's attacks and countering with one of his own. Calling out his snake's name, Cubellios releases a large quantity of poisonous mist from her mouth, which Cobra then proceeds to eat. The Dark Mage then attacks Natsu and Happy with his Poison Dragon's Roar, infecting them with a neurotoxin that degrades their movement and eventually kills them. Cobra is then interrupted by Natsu as he tells them that their victory was sealed when his Roar struck them, dodging a kick meant for him. Cobra then praises Natsu once more, this time, however, for moving as well as he is after being subjected to his viral toxins, calling the Fairy Tail Mage an "Old-Style Dragon Slayer", visibly angering Natsu. Raising his arms wide, Cobra explains that he implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby allowing him to become a Dragon Slayer; he counts himself among the new generation of Dragon Slayers. Claiming Natsu's Magic to be more questionable than his as Dragons are extinct, Cobra charges at the duo once more, denying Natsu's claim that Igneel ever existed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 2-9 Cobra throws Natsu into the air with his Poison Dragon's Twin Fang, demanding that Natsu die, as the poison has completely spread throughout his body. Cobra then hears Natsu and Happy conversing; Natsu demands that Happy drop Natsu right on top of Cobra so that he may deliver a point-blank Fire Dragon's Roar. Cobra then ridicules Natsu, stating that his random physical attacks did more harm than this new strike will bring. Seeing that Natsu is opting for a wide-range assault, Cobra catapults himself over Natsu. Now above the Fire Dragon Slayer, Cobra moves to crush Natsu's skull with his claws, but is heavily affected by Natsu's scream, screaming in agony as his ears reverberate with pain. Cobra then falls from the sky and hits the ground, unconscious, as Cubellios rests beside him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 11-19 Cobra, however, immediately returns to his feet, stating that as a member of the Oración Seis, he must defeat Natsu for the sake of his pride. Cobra then covers his fist in poison and motions to attack Natsu, stating for the "Old-Style" Dragon Slayer to die. However, much to his and Natsu's shock, Cobra is shot by Brain, the Magical Blast going through the Poison Dragon Slayer's shoulder. Confused, Cobra asks Brain what he did wrong, to which Brain replies that Cobra needs to rest and that he did well. Brain, however, blatantly thinks, so that Cobra can hear, that Cobra is trash for losing to a "common guild" such as Fairy Tail, stating that he doesn't need the Oración Seis if they are that weak. Cobra then falls to the ground, crying, stating that he only wished to hear the voice of his best and only friend: Cubellios.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 3-7 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc During the Dragons' invasion in Crocus, Doranbolt sets Cobra free in order for him to be able to aid the other six Dragon Slayers in defeating the seven Dragons that were brought from the past; Cobra says he can hear the Dragons attacking the town, and that he can also hear Natsu's words.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 19-20 Wasting no time, Cobra sets out and brutally strikes the Rock Dragon that was attacking Blue Pegasus, saving the Guild. Ecstatic at being able to fight, Cobra rudely tells Ichiya to get out of his way, much to the latter's displeasure; the others, particularly Hibiki Lates, express their shock at seeing the former Dark Mage on the loose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 10-12 Now moderately injured, Cobra gleefully continues his fight with the Dragon made of rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 15 However, Cobra's fight soon turns one-sided, as the Dragon further injures him without him being able to fight back, while the King explains that this is what used to be called the Dragon King Festival in the ancient times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 11 This changes when, unbeknownst to Cobra, Ultear Milkovich sacrifices her life in order to turn back the entire planet's time by one full minute.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 9-13 Now able to fully predict his opponent's moves for the next one minute, Cobra smiles, as he can now begin his counterattack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 20 It is not long after that, through the efforts of several Dragon Slayer Mages in the city, the Dragons are removed from the timeline by the destruction of the Eclipse Gate. With his opponent gone, Cobra sits down to observe the aftermath and laments his inability to defeat a Dragon, commenting on it leaving a bad taste in his mouth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Shortly after the battle is over, Cobra returns to Rune Knights, letting himself to be arrested again. While pitying himself to be unable to defeat even a single Dragon, Lahar and Doranbolt note that despite being an outlaw, he keeps his promises. Cobra states that being outside felt good, as he could hear many voices, including that of Cubellios. With a wicked expression on his face, he then notes to himself that he is back only to save the rest of the Oracion Seis. Doranbolt questions the voices that Cobra could hear, with the latter telling him that the "gates of the netherworld" are about to open, referring to Tartarus. He also tells Doranbolt not to fiddle with his memories till that happens, leaving Doranbolt visibly surprised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 8-9 Magic and Abilities Poison Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法 Doku no Metsuryū Mahō): By having a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, Cobra obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Cobra stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 3 *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒龍・双牙 Dokuryū Sōga): Cobra moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison in two massive waves shaped like fangs, which he uses to attack his opponents with great blunt force.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 10 In the anime, this spell was portrayed differently, with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 61 *'Poison Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō): Cobra's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Cobra quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 5-7 *'Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒龍・突牙 Dokuryū Totsuga): Cobra generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them.. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒龍・螺旋顎 Dokuryū Rasengaku): Cobra jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. *'Poison Dragon's Scales' (毒龍・鱗 Dokuryū Ringa): Cobra swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. *'Poison Dragon's Guard': Cobra moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. (Unnamed) *'Poison Dragon's Iron Fist': Cobra engulfs his fist in poison and then punches his opponent, causing, aside from great blunt damage, damage from the poison as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 8 (Unnamed) Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): As he is an artificial Dragon Slayer, whenever Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, he enters Dragon Force. The aesthetics that accompany Cobra's Dragon Force aren't limited to simple scale patches on his arms but, rather, turns both of his arms into crimson-scaled Dragon Claws. When Cobra enters this state, mere contact with his hands is enough to decompose his foe's skin. Sound Magic: Cobra has the uncanny Magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as mind reading. With it, Cobra was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. His use of this Magic is so great that he was still able to counter each of Natsu's moves even when he tried to hide his thoughts. Though this only seems to work when the person's "voice" he is listening to is thinking, or has memories.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Page 15 The Magic can also act as a doubled edged sword, as high pitched noises, such as Natsu's scream, can affect him greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 13-19 By sacrificing his right eye's sight, he was able to use this Magic offensively, mostly by emitting strong sound waves. *'Sound Wall': Cobra manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. *'Sound Palm': Through touch, Cobra transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying. Enhanced Durability: Cobra has proven himself to be a very durable fighter: he has been seen enduring a barrage of powerful melee strikes from Natsu, enhanced by his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, without receiving major injuries and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing had happened.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Pages 20-21 He also survived a fall of several meters which saw him coming crashing down to the ground,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Page 19 and stood back on his feet moments after.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 3-4 Enhanced Strength: Cobra has displayed a high degree of strength: he is shown to be capable of effortlessly sending Natsu flying several meters away with seemingly casual attacks on two different occasions, the first with a simple slap,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 14 and the second with a knee.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 8 Cobra has also shown to be able, with his Dragon Slayer Magic, to completely crush the Rock Dragon's scales with a mere punch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 10 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Cobra has been shown to be proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with Cobra being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks while remaining on Cubellios' back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 19 The power of his strikes is greatly increased when he makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to also poison his opponents on contact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 3-4 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Cobra is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Cobra possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': Poison Dragon's Fang Slice (毒竜牙斬 Dokuryū Gazan) *'Sub 2': Cubellios: Poison (キュベリオス・ポイズン Kuberiosu Poizun) *'Sub 3': Cubellios: Typhoon (キュベリオス・タイフーン Kuberiosu Taifūn) *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Cobra appears as a mini boss twice in the PSP Game Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening. He can be unlocked as a playable character with a password. His following spells are: *'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang:' Cost: 40 VP. Cobra has this spell from the beginning of the game. *'Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw:' Cost: 60 VP. Cobra must buy this spell in the shop. *'Poison Dragon's Roar:' Cost: 80 VP. Cobra must buy this spell in the shop. *'Cubellios:' Cost: 120 VP. Cobra must buy this spell in the shop. Quotes *(To Brain) "My prayer... I... just wanted to hear the voice of my one friend... Cubellios."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 6-7 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"To receive our new powers, each of us lost something irreplaceable! What you, slags, don't have is the determination to lose something important! No one can overcome the weight of our hearts!" *(To Erza Scarlet) "I have nothing more to lose. I threw it all away, so I'm not afraid. There's nothing you can do, Titania!" *(To Natsu Dragneel) "Yeah, I can hear it. I can hear everything, Natsu." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 18-19 Battles & Events *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cubellios *Fairy Tail, Lyon Vastia, Byro Cracy & Dan Straight vs. Reborn Oración Seis *Reborn Oración Seis vs. Kingdom of Fiore's Guards *Erza Scarlet, Evergreen & Max Alors vs. Cobra *Sugarboy (Earth Land) vs. Cobra *Erza Scarlet vs. Cobra *Cobra vs. Rock Dragon Trivia *In the manga, when Brain shot Cobra, the attack went through his shoulder, while in the anime, it seared through his coat and left a burn on his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Oración Seis members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Former Villains